R-Evolutions Episode 19 - Drainage
Sometime after Team Ice’n Windy’s astounding victory over Team Touchdown, and the members of Team Touchdown’s immediate evacuation from the arena, the Regional Tournament moved on to the second match… (A severely damaged Ventus Glotronoid reels back in pain after being bombarded with fire blasts) (Nintendo and a Pyrus Bakugan with cannons for arms and cannons mounted on its shoulders stand on the other side of the field) Unnamed Brawler) Come on, man! Can’t you go easy on me, just a little bit?! Nintendo) Objection! That won’t be happening anytime soon! Your time here ends now! Ability Activate! Mortar Mortality! *Ardor fires mortar shells from its arm cannons at Glotronoid* (Glotronoid puts up a weak barrier in an attempt to block the shells, but the shells easily break through and demolish Glotronoid, returning it to its ball form) (The unnamed Brawler faints from shock and exhaustion, and Ardor returns to its ball form) Nintendo) *Catches Ardor* The jury has reached a verdict! The defendant has been found GUILTY of all charges! Announcer) The second match of the first round has come to an end, with Team Dark Burning Waves as the victors! The team took down their opponents in just two battles, even without their third member, who has gone missing! *Thinks* Phew, at least we didn’t have another “Wolf” incident on our hands again. (The crowd cheers as Nintendo walks back to his team’s platform, where he’s greeted by DF) DF) Great brawl out there, bro, but I certainly did the better job in mine. I just wish Poshi was here to see our victory… Nintendo) Yeah, maybe we should go and look for her. We’ll definitely need Poshi’s help in the second round. ---- Meanwhile, Lloyd impatiently waits outside of the women’s restroom for Poshi to come out… Lloyd) *Yells* Hey kid, are you almost done in there? You’ve been doing your business for almost an hour! Poshi) *Calls from inside* Sorry, Mr. Shady! I’m just freshening up for my team’s upcoming match! Lloyd) *Frustrated* Your team’s match just ended!!! *Thinks* I seriously need to get back to the arena, quick! ---- Back at the arena, the platforms belonging to Team R-Evolutions and Team Downpour approach the newly replaced battlefield… Announcer) In just a few moments, we will begin the third match of the first round, between Team R-Evolutions and Team Downpour! Both teams have five minutes to prepare and devise strategies! Luke) *Turns towards his team* Okay, guys, it’s finally time for us to enter center stage. We’re dealing with three expert Aquos Brawlers, and we can’t afford to even lose one battle! Austin) *Screams* WOO! I AM PUMPED AND READY TO FIGHT! Send me in first, will ya? Luke) *Scratches his head* Heh heh, to be honest, I already planned out who will be brawling Team Downpour. I’ve decided that Bobby will go first, followed by Marina, and then me. Drillex) *Opens up* WHAT?! YOU’RE KEEPING US OUT OF THE FIRST SMACKDOWN?! Marina) Luke, are you sure you want to risk facing an Aquos Brawler when everything is riding on your victory? Wouldn’t Valkyrie be at a major disadvantage? Luke) Nah, Valkyrie will be fine. After all, we’ve beaten your Vaporoid twice. >:P Vaporoid) *Opens up* Is that a challenge, Pyrus boy?! Bobby) Luke and Valkyrie won’t even have a chance to brawl, once Marina and I are through with these posers. I’m heading out to the field now. *Jumps off of the platform* (Across the battlefield, Team Downpour finishes their discussion and notices Bobby walking away from his team) Matt) So, R-Evolutions is sending out their trump card first. Adam, you know what to do… Adam) I heard you loud and clear, captain! I have the perfect Bakugan to counter Bobby’s Unithunder! *Climbs down from the platform* Announcer) It seems that both teams are ready to begin! For our first brawl, we have Bobby of Team R-Evolutions versus Adam of Team Downpour! This should be an electrifying fight! Luke) *Calls across to Matt* Be prepared for the worst, because we pack a punch that isn’t easy to beat! Matt) *Calls across to Luke* You have a heart of fire…I’ll gladly extinguish that flame. Bobby) *Walks onto the field* Let’s make this short and sweet, shall we? Adam) *Walks onto the field* Oh, it will be short, and it will be very sweet for me! Announcer) Let the first battle between Team R-Evolutions and Team Downpour…BEGIN! Bobby & Adam) BAKUGAN BRAWL! *Both throw their Bakugan* Bobby) GO, Haos Unithunder! *Unithunder comes out of his ball form* Adam) Aquos Plasmock, stand! *A snail Bakugan with a giant shell and a whip-like arm made out of slime appears* Unithunder) This brawl surely will not be satisfactory for me, seeing as how I’ll have to make contact with this wretched being… Bobby) Then simply don’t make physical contact with it. That shouldn’t be hard, right? Unithunder) Oh, it’s always the slimiest and grimiest of creatures who find a way to ruin your clean physique. T.T Bobby) *Ticked off* Quick worrying over your precious fur and fight! Ability Activate! Lightning Shot! *Unithunder runs and slings a lightning bolt from his horn at Plasmock* Adam) I don’t think you’re in the position to be insulting my Bakugan with a weak attack like that! Plasmock, show all of our friends out there in the audience your unique ability! (Plasmock remains completely still as the lightning bolt strikes its body, electrifying it) (The energy from the bolt transfers to its shell, lighting up the swirling lines of the shell with blue light, and increasing the shell’s size) Bobby) So you withstood my attack, what’s so special about that? Adam) There is much more to my Plasmock’s ability, and you’ll have to wait and see its true capabilities, but first…Ability Activate! Whiplash! *Plasmock whips its arm at Unithunder, smacking the latter in the face and sending him spiraling backwards on the ground* (Unithunder attempts to stand up on his trembling legs, but Plasmock whips his two front legs, sending Unithunder face-first into the ground) Unithunder) *Struggles to stand* First I get tripped up by the freak’s whip, now its slime has soiled my elegant hooves! I shall have my revenge! (The crowd laughs at Unithunder’s misfortunes, and Bobby puts his palm to his face in shame) Bobby) *Angered* Look what you’ve gotten yourself into, Unithunder… Unithunder) I know, I know, I’ll never be the same again after this battle! T.T Bobby) I wasn’t talking about your body, but…NEVERMIND! Ability Activate! Piercing Lightning! Unithunder) WHAT?! Why would you make me use THAT ability?! Once I hit that monstrosity, I’ll become nothing more than a heap of slime! Bobby) Just go, you’ll be perfectly fine! Unithunder) I swear, if I even get one ounce of slime on my fur… *His stripes glow brightly as he charges at Plasmock with lightning coming out of his horn and enveloping his body* Adam) Ha, that’s just what I’ve been waiting for! Ability Activate! Electro Whiplash! *The shell on Plasmock’s back generates electricity into Plasmock’s whip arm, creating light blue lines running all the way to the tip* (Plasmock swings its whip arm back, preparing to whip the approaching Unithunder) Unithunder) Never again will I allow that slime to touch my skin! *Speeds up and crashes into Plasmock, causing a huge electrical explosion* (The smoke clears as Plasmock appears unscathed, with electricity flowing into its shell and Unithunder’s horn stuck in its chest) Adam) The odds are in my favor now! Ability Activate! Ionic Bond! *Plasmock whips Unithunder with its arm, which coils around Unithunder’s neck and begins to drain electricity from his body* (Unithunder writhes in pain as his body flashes and Plasmock transfers all of the electricity from Unithunder’s body into its shell, which grows to colossal size) (Plasmock finishes the draining process and flings the lifeless Unithunder back towards Bobby) (The crowd gasps as Unithunder lies motionless on the ground in front of Bobby) Announcer) Woah, what just happened here?! Have Adam and Plasmock taken this brawl too far by KILLING their opponent’s Bakugan??? Bobby) *Points at Adam* Hey, what did you do to my Unithunder?! Explain yourself, now! Adam) Fine, allow me to explain my Plasmock’s “natural” abilities. You see this over-inflated shell on Plasmock’s back? It’s actually a generator, which can store unlimited amounts of electricity that Plasmock steals from its opponents by using its whip. Plasmock can then access the reserves of electricity in its shell to power its attacks. I am grateful to you and your Bakugan for displaying Plasmock’s magnificence to the world, but unfortunately, this battle ended sooner than I expected. Luke) *Yells at Matt* Was it your idea to do this to Unithunder?! Why can’t you and your teammates brawl fair and square?! Matt) *Silently* Maybe you should look a little closer before flipping out… (Unithunder’s chest slowly begins to rise and fall) Announcer) *Stares closely at Unithunder* What’s this? Has Unithunder risen from the dead, or is this a false alarm?! Bobby) If that’s the case, I’m not taking any chances! Ability Activate! RECHARGE! (Dark thunderclouds form directly above the open dome of the stadium, flashing with lightning) (A single bolt of lightning descends upon the stadium, striking Unithunder’s body hard) (The entire stadium is lit up by flashing lights, and everyone present shields their eyes from the lightning’s intensity) Announcer) Bobby’s concocting some sort of grand scheme now, as our eyes suffer from this laser light show! Adam) Urgh…this lightning’s too concentrated and powerful for Plasmock to absorb! We had better put a stop to whatever Team R-Evolutions is planning! Bobby) *Thrusts his arm into the air* Now, rise up from the ashes, Haos Unithunder! (Unithunder stands up and regains his balance, now without any injuries and a golden coat of lightning on his fur) Announcer) There he is, folks! Unithunder’s back in the game, and with a new wardrobe as well! (The audience roars with excitement and applause) Unithunder) Thank you, Master Bobby, I now feel completely replenished! This…is the true beauty of Bakugan! All of that gruesome monster’s slime has washed away by the purity of my light, and I intend to have my revenge on that miscreant for attempting to eradicate all beauty! Bobby) I’m glad that you’re back from the dead, Unithunder, but now’s not the time for chit-chat! Ability Activate! Lightning Armor! *The excess amounts of Unithunder’s lightning are released from his body and form into protective golden armor* Adam) You seem to be forgetting that Plasmock and I are both still here! Any lightning attack you throw at us will instantly be absorbed and then thrown back at you ten-fold! Bobby) I haven’t forgotten anything. This is all part of my plan to finish you off. Ability Activate! Triangular Lightning Pulse! *Unithunder lowers his head, pointing his horn at Plasmock* (Two spikes extend from the sides of Unithunder’s armor and also point towards Plasmock) (Unithunder’s horn and the two spikes charge electricity, with a triangle of lightning forming in between the three points) Unithunder) *Charging energy* THIS IS FOR SOILING MY BLEACH-WHITE FUR EARLIER! *Fires the triangle at Plasmock* Adam) Plasmock, be prepared to absorb those ample amounts of electricity! (Plasmock stands still and takes the pulse head-on, enduring the resulting explosion and stealing the excess lightning for itself, causing its shell to double in size) Announcer) Wowzers! Look at the size of that shell! It’s almost as large as the stadium! Has Bobby thrown in the towel with this fatal mistake?! Luke) *Yells* Bobby, don’t tell me you’ve given up already! Tap into those inner reserves of knowledge, and you will succeed! Bobby) *Sighs* Some just do not understand… Adam) Thanks for the jackpot of sweet, sweet gold! Now I’ll put all of that stolen energy to good use to steal the win! Bobby) Not unless I strike you down first! Ability Activate! Golden Chariot Charge! *Unithunder envelops his entire body in a golden aura and charges at Plasmock* Adam) Send them plummeting into the abyss! Ability Activate! Electro Discharge Beam! *Plasmock taps into its reserves of energy and fires a massive beam of blue electricity at Unithunder* (Unithunder charges straight into the beam, but his aura dissipates and his armor is destroyed while running towards Plasmock) (Plasmock eventually runs out of energy and the beam disappears, with a slightly injured Unithunder appearing right in front of Plasmock) Unithunder) Alright, I did what you wanted, Bobby…just hurry up already before the freak touches me again! Adam) It’s too late for that! You just set yourself up for a direct attack! Ability Activate! Ionic Bond! *Plasmock coils its whip around Unithunder’s neck and begins to drain electricity from the latter’s body* (Unithunder writhes in pain as Plasmock’s shell slowly regrows, and Bobby stares with a menacing expression on his face and his Prodigal Aurora activated) Bobby) *Grins* Poooooooooooooooooniez… *Powers up* PONIEZ!!! Announcer) *Wipes his forehead with a handkerchief* Bobby really has lost his mind! Everyone remain cautious of what may happen! Matt) *Silently* What’s going on? Austin) Whoa nelly, this is getting hectic! We should duck for cover if our little buddy out there runs rampant! Marina) Why would Bobby activate his Prodigal Aurora? It’s not like he’s in any major trouble or anything… Luke) *Stares at Bobby* His brain has taken too much strain from this fight…his mental restraints from Lloyd’s medication have broken and he’s gone insane again! Adam) Couldn’t take the heat of battle, eh? Oh well, I guess this works out to my advantage! Plasmock, suck ‘em dry! (Plasmock continues to drain Unithunder’s energy as the latter screams in pain and struggles to break free) (Bobby laughs hysterically and rants about ponies as his BakuMeter shines brightly) Bobby) Unithunder, it’s time to blow the fuse! *Shoots his arm into the air* Advanced Ability Activate! STRIKE POINT DELTA! Unithunder) *Ceases the struggling* So this was your final straw, Master… *Channels all of his energy into the tip of his horn* (All of the electricity from Plasmock’s body is transferred through its whip and into Unithunder’s body, where it also reaches the tip of the latter’s horn) Adam) Wait…what are you doing?! Bobby) Ready…FIRE!!! *Points to the dark, cloudy sky* (Unithunder points his horn into the air and fires a massive bolt of lightning out of the stadium and into the clouds) (Both Unithunder and Plasmock, along with the entire stadium, are enveloped in the column of lightning, with Plasmock being disintegrated by the enormous amount of raw energy) (Everyone shields their eyes until the column disperses, leaving behind a ruined battlefield and a heavily injured Unithunder) Unithunder) *Breathing heavily* I’ve…had enough…for today… *Falls over and returns to his ball form* Bobby) *Reverts to his normal self and catches Unithunder* I took too many risks, Unithunder. I apologize for putting you through this much strife. Announcer) Even though this brawl blew out every electrical appliance and trashed the battlefield, I am happy to announce that Bobby of Team R-Evolutions has taken the first victory of the three matches! (The crowd uncovers their eyes and applauds Bobby’s victory) Adam) *Picks up Plasmock* Well, that didn’t go as planned, but we all must suffer defeats at some point. *Walks back to his team’s platform* Matt) Adam did much better than we thought, but we need to secure the next win in order to ensure our progress to the second round. Now it’s your turn, Shaun… Shaun) I will not disappoint you, captain. Luke) *Cheers* Alright, now all we need is one more victory and we’re headed for the next round! I’ll volunteer to wrap this match up! Marina) *Pushes Luke out of the way* No way, you’re not cheating me out of a chance to face an Aquos expert! Vaporoid and I are prepared to lead this team to victory! ---- In the hallways surrounding the arena, Lloyd watches the ending of Bobby’s brawl on a flat screen television attached to the wall… Lloyd) *Thinks* Impressive job out there, Bobby. At this rate, you’ll have the other teams fearing your power in no time. Now let’s see how Marina does against her own Attribute… Poshi) *Tugs on Lloyd’s hand* Mr. Shady, I wanna go get some snacks! Can you please take me to the refreshment stand? *Points down the hall* Lloyd) Fine, let’s go. *Walks away with Poshi* ---- Not long after the meeting at the Dragons’ Den, Axel has arrived at a series of canyons… Axel) *Pulls out a map* According to this stupid map I stole, this area is right near Evergreen Valley… *Puts the map away and looks around* Geokaiser) *Opens up* WHAT MAKES YOU SO SURE WE’LL ACTUALLY FIND NEXUS AND BLADE?! THEY COULD BE MILES AWAY FROM HERE BY NOW! Axel) Shut up, Geokaiser. All I need is a lead to their whereabouts, whether it be a giant footprint or a rotten scent you can pick up on. Geokaiser) YOUR PLAN SUCKS! I SAY THAT WE SHOULD JUST GO IN ONE DIRECTION, AND DESTROY EVERYTHING IN OUR PATH UNTIL WE FIND THOSE TWO DELINQUENTS! (A small shadow moves across the ground behind Axel) Axel) *Ears prick up* I smell a rat… *Quickly turns around* …lurking in the shadows! *Doesn’t see anything* ???) *Appears behind Axel and snickers* Hehehehe! What are you doing way out here, all alone, Axel? Don’t you know it’s dangerous around these parts? *Jumps at Axel* (Axel senses the person behind him and turns around, catching and grabbing the person by the neck) Axel) *Snarls* YOU! Why did you follow me, Tobias?! *Strengthens his grip on Tobias’ neck* Tobias) *Snickers* If I recall correctly, didn’t Lord Drake give you direct orders NOT to go after Nexus? I only followed you in hopes of stopping you from going down the wrong path. Axel) You lie, little weasel. You would find pleasure in watching our Lord torture me for defying his commands! Tell me the real reason why you followed me, before I crush your vocal cords! Tobias) Hey, hey, ease up on the grip there, you big brute. I’m only here to give you a fair warning. Axel) Be a little more specific, runt. *Squeezes Tobias’ neck harder* Tobias) *Snickers* Okay then, say that your quest for vengeance eventually does lead you to Nexus. What will you do then? Will you brawl him? What if you lose? He has Blade as back-up, you know. If you lose, you’ll never be able to step foot into the Dragons’ Den again. You’ll be another of the Order’s disgraces. Axel) *Snarls* I won’t lose to Nexus, even if I have to take down Blade as well! They’re both nothing to me! Tobias) Have you already forgotten your motive for wanting to kill Nexus? He beat you right before he escaped from the Order’s clutches, and you haven’t been able to live with that failure since then. Axel) Rrgh… *Throws Tobias away* I’ve improved greatly since my defeat at Nexus’ hands, and nothing will prevent me from achieving my goal! Tobias) *Stands up* Hmm…how about we strike up a deal. If I win a brawl against you, you must return to the Order and accept punishment from our Lord. Axel) And if I win? Tobias) Hehehe…if you win, I’ll let you go free, and wait for Lord Drake to send search parties after you! Axel) That’s fine by me. Time for me to put you in your place, twerp! *Throws a Gate Card out* Episode 19 was...? Awesome Interesting Funny Surprising Boring Others + Others - Bakugan R-Evolutions has officially returned from its 3-month-long hiatus! Did this episode meet your expectations? Definitely No way MAYBE Category:R-Evolutions Category:R-Evolutions Episodes